


Childhood Sweethearts

by thepeopleofvictory



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Sweethearts, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:13:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepeopleofvictory/pseuds/thepeopleofvictory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll miss you so much." Green eyes slowly started tearing up, as Lexa's grip on her best friend tightened.<br/>Clarke grinned, wrapping her limbs rightly around Lexa before stating, "don't be silly Lex, we're in the same class!"</p><p>Basically a bunch of drabbles with a whole lot of cliches. And nobody dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birthdays and celebrations

**Author's Note:**

> It's a different childhood sweethearts universe from babe dont waste your fears, this has a whole lot more fluff and happiness. Sorry I haven't started the other one :/ i kinda haven't been able to stop thinking about this. if anyone has prompts pls hit me up :)

Birthdays meant celebration and happiness, but what use was there for joy when Clarke was not there with her.

Lexa was not pleased, no she wasn’t. Her 12 year old self was throwing a tantrum because her best friend had extra classes and wasn’t at her party. Sulking, she jabbed at her slice of cake with a vengeance, not noticing her father give her an amused glance.

“Lexa, sweet pea, why are you so down?” Gustus knew the precise reason, and yet he also knew that the same blonde girl was already in her father’s car being driven to the party.

He heard a mumbled reply, “Clarkes-not-here…”

Gustus glanced up to see that his daughter’s personal angel clambering over the garden gate and stumbling towards them.

“Well, then I don’t suppose you know anyone with blonde hair and blue eyes, goes by the name of Clarke?”

“Wha-”

“LEXAAAAAAAAAAAA”

His daughter’s entire demeanour changed, her back straightening and eyes brightening, she whipped around just in time for the blonde to crash into her, her limbs already tightly held in place.

To say Lexa was confused was an understatement, “You’re here?! But-bu- i thought yo- huh?”

“You didn’t think I’ll miss my best friend’s birthday, silly? I did all my work at home and the tutor said i could end early!” Clarke’s chest puffed up, her voice slightly muffled from being buried into Lexa’s neck.

“I’m really glad you’re here, Clarke,” Lexa sniffled, tears already threatening to spill from her wide green eyes.

“Me too.”  
-  
**8 years later:**

Lexa was yet again in the same sulking position, holding a similar fork and stabbing a similar cake, her father sitting across from her wearing the same amused expression.

“Where’s Clarke?” he teased.  
“You know where she is, dad, don’t be mean,” she flicked a dollop of icing at him, which he promptly avoided.

“Bet you’re missing her, huh?”

Lexa sighed, of course she missed Clarke. Clarke, with her sun-kissed hair and creamy skin. Clarke, with her sky-filled eyes and gentle voice. She missed Clarke, even her over-protectiveness, and Lexa? Lexa was an emotional mess.

“You know, too bad you miss Clarke,” Gustus began, “because guess who’s right behind you.”

“What?”

“LEXAAAAAAAAAAAA”

“Oh-mygodmmph!”

In the process of being surprised, Clarke had yet again clambered over the garden fence and through the crowd and decorations, settled herself on Lexa’s lap (careful not to jostle the slight bump protruding from Lexa’s belly), smothering her with tiny kisses.

“You didn’t think our miss our own baby shower, did you?” her hands gently easing out the small frown on Lexa’s face, letting out a small giggle when lexa’s bottom lip jutted out in a pout.

  
“I’m really glad you’re here, Clarke.” Damn the pregnancy hormones, her wife was here and their child is growing, and Lexa is happy.

“Me too.”


	2. First meetings and beyond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Er this chapter kinda jumps from the past to the 'present'- being college students lol. and like I really don't know if it makes sense because I'm running on 2 hours of sleep. Still, I hope it's readable :D

Lexa is like a tree, strong willed, stationary, patient. And Clarke, a vibrant, moving wind, always rumbling along, never still. 

No. 

Lexa is the ground, the earth. Strong and quiet, deadly and fierce. And Clarke is a shooting star beyond the skies above, whizzing and not quite there. 

They clash and meet and break. But always, they're hand-in-hand.

~

School was officially a nightmare, little Lexa knew that. It took her away from her siblings. And because she was so tiny, certain  _evil_ schoolmates took pleasure in pushing her around during recess.

Barely the first week into school and Lexa has found herself in quite a precarious position, perched at the top of the playground, trembling and trying so hard not cry.

Because crying would show that she is weak, and her big sister says that nobody should see her being weak ("Lex, you gotta be strong. Strong. For everyone." Anya's strong grip on her forearm starts to hurt. But strength is key and everyone is way too mature.)

~ 

The universe fights, and it is always right. And so Lexa has no reason to question how Clarke so easily breezes her way into her life (and heart) and stays there. 

She's perfectly content. 

University life settles into her bones the way a newborn settles in his mother's arms. And maybe it's less of university life and more of life in their shoebox apartment - loving Clarke, living with her. It's a dream come true.

Perhaps it's Clarke's doing, but Lexa is so _domesticated_ and alive and in love. The simple touches, heated glances, even the morning grumbles.

Lexa takes them all in and thanks her angel for allowing that.

~

"Itsy bitsy Lexy, are you a coward Lexy? Come on down, teeny, and fight me!" the bully taunts. 

She doesn't know his name, only that he lives two houses down from hers and that his father bakes delicious cookies. She doesn't know why he hates her when sometimes after school he drops off candy in her letterbox. 

He's pretty lanky, his hair floppy and half tied up, his goons flanking him.

He brandishes a branch like a spear. And Lexa will not cry. 

Neither will she leave the comfort of her perch though. Lexa knows recess is ending soon and when Mr. Kane comes out to usher them in, she'll be safe again. 

She's starving though. 

~

It's become a routine. Every Friday is pizza day. 

Clarke ends classes early, and goes to pick up their usual order, before returning back to their apartment to finish up whatever assignments or tasks. Waiting for Lexa to return home. 

It is not any different this Friday, but Lexa's first glance into their apartment always threaten tears. Always.

Clarke is lounging on their couch, blonde hair a mess, one leg hooked on the backrest. She is only wearing a hoodie and boy-shorts, and neither seem to be very obedient - her hoodie has rolled up, showing creamy skin and the bare hint of the curve of Clarke's breasts. 

There is drool pooling on the side of Clarke's mouth, as she gracelessly snores on. 

Yet Lexa thinks of her as a goddess.

And she truly is a goddess. An angel.

The sun is setting, casting a warm glow throughout their tiny apartment. The flowers are blooming near the window. And all Lexa can see is Clarke. All she can smell is Clarke.

She really is starving, though.

~ 

Resigning herself to a hungry couple of hours, and seriously berating herself for leaving her lunch in her cubbyhole, Lexa settles as comfortably as she can on the roof.

The bully is still there. But, Lexa notices with a grin, he's getting antsy. 

Feet shuffling, eyes flickering. He looks, for a lack of a better word, worried.

But before she can study him more, she catches a mop of blonde hair up in his face. There's a few muffled whispers between the two, both of which sound agitated, before the bully lets out a resigned sigh and lazily slinks away. 

The goons are long gone.

And that's when Lexa swears she sees her guardian angel. 

Because _woah_ she is pretty. 

~

It's coordinated, their movements. It's practiced and perfect and everything is loved. 

Her skin is flushed and the sunlight is prickly but Clarke is cool and Clarke is shifting in her sleep, accommodating Lexa's persistent limbs.

Clarke twists and shifts and Lexa is wrapped in her girlfriend's embrace. The slight swell of her belly and the softness of her entirety makes Lexa finally relax. 

If nothing else, Clarke feels like home.

Because, snug between her girlfriend's embrace and the back of the couch, Clarke's breaths puffing by her ear, her nose pressing against creamy skin, on the curve of Clarke's neck, Lexa is very _very_ comfortable. 

~

"Hey! I'm Clarke! Do you need help coming down?"

The angel's-no wait, Clarke's dress ripples gently in the wind and Lexa remembers one of those strange dramas her brother secretly watches - where the strange pretty boy saves the pretty girl, and they fall in love and do couple-y things. 

"Thank you for saving me, Clar-Clarke." her voice is quiet, and she thinks that maybe it will end up being like a drama, and then they can grow up and get married and live in a treehouse with a slide and swords and animals. 

Because wow Clarke is so pretty and kind and her nontu says that soulmates are always very nice to each other. 

~

When they wake from their cat nap, there is gentle teasing and light kisses. 

It's soothing. On the brink of a nice weekend. 

Their legs tangled together, Lexa's body half draped onto Clarke's. Hands roaming, skins touching. 

Clarke's voice is rough and heavy with sleep, but it's lilted and still so pretty. She talks about her day, all the while tracing imaginary drawings on Lexa's back.

And Lexa is quiet. Listening and taking it in.

It's no treehouse with slides (it could still happen though). But it's her own fairytale. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this universe has no storyline omg idk where im going with this .. Pls hit me up for prompts or smth I just want fluff idk why my brain isn't providing me with it
> 
> I legit have no idea what this storyline is, other than a very basic idea on clexa's relationship
> 
> Oh! And here's [my tag of this on tumblr haha](http://elizanose.tumblr.com/tagged/cs-au)


	3. First date(?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first unofficial first date. Because they're kids. And everything is sweet.
> 
> Sorry I jump between using papa and nontu. I feel like the woods family uses both? And Clarke ends up calling gus (eyyyyyy I love having gustus as Lexa's father) nontu, just as Lexa calls Abby and Jake mama and papa.

"Marry me, Lexa." 

A blush blooms across of Lexa's face, and she fidgets with the hem of her shirt. 

"My nontu says that people have to date first before getting married," Lexa says, her hand reaching out to intertwine with Clarke's. 

The sun is harsh on their skin, and makes her skin itchy. But Lexa doesn't know if the warmth in her chest is from summer or from Clarke. Everything is loud and the playground is messy - children running amok, screaming and laughing and playing.

Lexa can only focus on Clarke.

Clarke's ultra pretty today, her yellow sundress and flyaway golden hair causing her eyes to twinkle. Lexa cannot decide if yellow or blue is her favourite colour. 

Clarke is her favourite colour. 

"Well then," Clarke grins, "let's date!"

Lexa knows dating means movies and dinner and holding hands and sharing kisses. But they already hold hands and share teeny kisses. During sleepovers they watch movies together and Clarke always makes sure to share their lunch during recess. Does this mean they are already dating? Her papa will know, Lexa determines, she'll ask him tonight. 

"Clarke?" Lexa whispers.

"Hmm?"

"I love you," it's barely there, a drifter over the rowdiness that is their schoolmates, but Clarke hears it nonetheless.

"Silly Lex, I love you too. We're dating now, we gotta love each other. That's what people who date do."

~

That afternoon, after school, before her naptime, Lexa does ask her nontu what to do now that she's dating Clarke, half cradled in his arms. 

Gustus just laughs, pressing a kiss on her forehead and says, "If you are dating Clarke, then you're dating an angel, goufa. And us Woods always treat angels good."

She convinces Gustus to help her plan the best 'date' ever, and after an unsurprisingly quick nap, she wears her favourite shirt, picks out flowers from her garden, and has her nontu walk her to Clarke's house. 

The adults peek and swoon as they watch Lexa grow steadily redder with each word, finishing her question by thrusting out her arm that is holding the flowers. Clarke is slightly groggy and drowsy from her nap but she is Clarke and she is so bright. The flowers remain by her window till they are almost wilted, and even then Clarke just presses them and makes them into bookmarks. 

A promise of a date on Friday, after school. Lexa's nontu will be the chaperone. 

Time will not go by fast enough. 

~

In school everything is somewhat normal. Lincoln says that if you are dating someone you have to give them presents, and Anya manages to convince Lexa that a good present has to be thoughtful - like a poem, or a song. 

It's one of the most humiliating experience ever, standing on the mini podium in the playground, reading out her poem for the world. But it's worth it, especially when Clarke presses her lips on her cheek, and they spend the rest of lunch hour braiding flowers into their hair. The next day, Clarke presents to her a beautiful drawing - it's bright like Clarke, and depicts them in their dream treehouse, surrounded by flowers and animals. 

Raven and Octavia laughs at them, but they're fiercely protective too. (Also because they kind of have a crush on Lexa's older siblings.) Everyone is still young, though, everyone still has time. 

In class they hold hands while writing the alphabet, and Lexa puffs with pride when Mr. Kane compliments her handwriting, and says that the small flower (that Clarke added as an afterthought) really helps the whole 'aesthetic'. They help each other in math class, stubby fingers locked and counting. The only time they are separated is when Clarke goes for her arts elective program - which Lexa thinks Clarke deserves, because Clarke draws and colours so well. Everything Clarke creates is as pretty as her. And Lexa heads to her language class. It's her mother tongue, her nomon and nontu speak it, an ancient language passed on through time and her family prides themselves in continuing its culture. 

~

When Friday finally arrives, and her nomon rouses her from sleep, Lexa is ecstatic.

Lincoln is already off to school, but Anya is there at breakfast, teasing her good-naturedly. And when she walks Lexa to the Griffin's household, Anya tugs her into a hug and shoves her at the same time. It's a conflicting experience but then a kiss is pressed into her hairline and Lexa  _knows_. 

"Hello, Clarke." Lexa is shy and humbled and excited.

"Heya Lex! Are you excited for today? It's gonna be amazing and there's going to be..." Clarke rambles and as her hair shifts in the golden light. Lexa is mesmerised. 

Papa G allows them to walk to school without holding his hands, and they try their best not to run and skip because that's not what big girls do. Her hand is clammy and Lexa hopes Clarke doesn't notice. If she does, she doesn't say anything.

School goes by quickly, and their parents allow them to have their nap together in Clarke's place. There's a mattress in the living room specifically for naptime, when Abby wants to spend more time with her daughter while working from home. Sometimes Jake pops in from his study to smother kisses, and between drifting in and out of sleep, Lexa feels so full, and strangely sad - like there's something bad happening in the far far future. It's an awkward feeling, the nostalgia and heartache, at such a young age, but then Clarke shifts closer to her, and Lexa feels mama G's gentle caress on her back and slowly closes her eyes.

The ache is gone and contentment seeps back into her bones. 

There's a peaceful quiet that afternoon, a warm glow and a soft, muffled love. 

Clarke is always slightly cranky after naptime, grumbling and silent and slightly frayed at the edges, but when the doorbell rings and jolts them from their nap, Clarke is anything but grouchy. She shoots from the mattress, tugging Lexa to her feet - the pitter patter of their tiny feet along the floor to the front door, panting and giggling as they open it. 

Gustus stands tall and wide, wearing a very formal suit, and holding a humungous bouquet of flowers. "My highnesses, are you ready for your date?"

They are ushered into the bedroom to change by Abby, Clarke into another of her sundresses and Lexa into her carefully chosen romper. Their hair is brushed and mama G is so warm and soft and loving. 

~

Their 'date' consists of a dinner at MacDonald's and a short drive to the park, but it is adorable and sweet. Gustus trails along like a butler, his suit standing out in the harsh light of MacDonald's, but Lexa is holding Clarke's hand and being fed chicken nuggets, so everything is perfect. 

That evening the adults receive a galore of photos from Gustus, and a play-by-play description of their 'date' in their group message. It's sickeningly sweet and adorable, and Jake sheds a tiny tear. 

In the years to come, Gustus chaperones another of their dates, and despite the slight awkwardness of having your father follow you on a date, Lexa thinks it's a great callback to their first ever date. 

~

The date ends with Lexa insisting she walk Clarke to her door the same way she sees people do on shows, and Clarke gives her a peck on the lips and Lexa is  _overjoyed_. 

At six, her first date is a success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading my mind gibberish.  
> Here's [my tag of this on tumblr haha](http://elizanose.tumblr.com/tagged/cs-au)  
> or just [hit me up](http://elizanose.tumblr.com/ask)  
> for like more stuff because the further we are from Lexa's departure the sadder I become. i think i made mistakes (imprettysure i did) and im sorry!!!


	4. Mama, I'm getting married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> itty bitty clexa getting married. it's not their official one. yet. you do see their announcement though

"Mama! I'm getting married!" A high voice rings through the house as the front door slams shut, followed by a low guffaw, as Clarke becomes a blur - tearing through the house towards her mother, Jake on her trail. 

"In here darling," Abby chuckles, "and did I hear something about marriage?"

Her daughter has an appallingly dirty and torn blue cape tied haphazardly onto her shoulder, and a half eaten ring-pop stuck on her finger, as she waves both of them enthusiastically at her. Clarke is flushed, words tumbling out from her mouth in her excitement as she attempts to climb up her mother.

Apparently Lexa had found a cape in school, knighted Clarke as the commander of death before proposing with her ring-pop

_"Why not just the commander, Lex?"_

_"Because I'm_ heda _, and you're cooler than me so you get a cooler name."_

Assured, and strong, Abby could imagine Lexa's quiet voice. Her second daughter, always a step behind Clarke, supporting her and giving her strength. The sweetest girl ever. 

"Did you know about this, love?" Abby asked, amusedly nudging her husband, one arm securely wrapped around the hyper Clarke. He simply shrugged and gave both his daughter and wife a peck on the forehead before turning and rummaging through the fridge. 

"Juice, papa! Juice!"

"Of course, juice for my princess," Jake smiled. 

 

Later that evening, as the Woods household piled into the Griffin's dining room for dinner, it was not surprising to see Clarke and Lexa in matching torn capes and ring-pops, pinkies hooked as they swung their legs in sync. 

Lincoln, the sweet big brother that he is, updated the adults on the more specific details - the 'wedding' was to be held in the school's courtyard during lunch the next day, with him officiating. Raven and Octavia were to be Clarke's bridesmaids, and Bellamy Lexa's best-boy. 

_"I am not a man yet, Lexa," he had argued when she brought the topic up._

_"Fine then, best-boy."_

 

"Are we allowed to watch the ceremony?" Gustus asked, elated as he was. "I need to take photos. _Ai yongon_  is getting married." He pretended to wipe a tear off his cheek, prompting laughter.  

Through a huge mouthful of food, and ignoring his wife's glare, Jake replied, "I'll call Kane later, it should be fine"

As it turns out, it was definitely fine. The school is small and word travels fast. The teachers are excited and Marcus Kane has already prepped the private school - flower petals coating the courtyard. Octavia insists that weddings have sword fights, and Monty and Jasper promise juice boxes for the ceremony. 

Dinner passes easily, everyone preoccupied by the young couple, watching Lexa blush with each bite fed by Clarke. As always, their hands are clasped together. Lexa, ever the quiet one, smiles slowly and nods as Clarke speaks - from homework to imaginary lands. Clarke speaks, and Lexa listens, enamoured. 

Anya sneaks them chocolate after dinner. 

 

~

 

It feels almost nostalgic, after a few years of not having Clarke staying at home, when Abby hears her daughter's voice ring through the house and the front door slam shut. 

"Mum! I'm getting married!" Bright eyed and flushed, Clarke is definitely less hyper now. But, Abby thinks with a small sigh, Clarke is still her darling daughter, a beautiful woman now. 

A gorgeous woman who's now engaged. 

She's watched her daughters grow into their own. Watched Clarke find her own path and develop her interests. Watched Lexa grow stronger and wiser. Watched both of them become more beautiful by the day, and more in love by the second. 

Even the way they interact has only grown more comfortable. A simple hand on Clarke's waist, nose nudging neck, unconscious hair twirling on Clarke's part. Their worlds are intertwined, revolving forever around the other's. As Clarke speaks, Lexa listens, a small smile playing on her lips. Her fiancé glances at the sink and immediately Lexa pulls away, gathering mugs and tea, familiarity etched deep in her actions. 

One hand reaching towards Abby, Clarke is teary and yet everything is bright and happy. Lexa has always been family. Since the first introductions. 

 

Lexa is pulled away after dinner, by Jake, while Abby gathers her daughter in her arms and thanks the world for making her daughter so happy. They hear loud noises in the midst of their conversation, and quietly make their way towards them. For a second Abby freaks. Lexa is upset, fat tears rolling down her cheeks, and Jake is a mix of worry and amusement.

Immediately taking a defensive stance, Clarke reaches Lexa in three strides. Abby is torn between helping her husband and berating him. Clarke is kneeled, thumbing away Lexa's tears and they all watch worriedly as Lexa grows significantly more upset, head bowed and forehead pressed against Clarke's. 

Pressing a final kiss on the tip of Lexa's nose, hands flitting along to her sides, Clarke turns to her father. "What did you do to Lexa?" Her voice is cold and nothing like the bright warmth oozing from her moments ago. It's steely yet softens when she returns her gaze to Lexa. "Babe, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"I-I just-I told her that she's always welcomed here, regardless of anything. I don't know what I did!" Jake is frantic, eyes everywhere but at his daughter. 

Abby swallows a snort and just as she is about to speak up in defence for her husband, Lexa lets out a watery chuckle. 

"Clarke," she half mumbles, "Clarke." The family's attention is snapped towards her, and Clarke continues caressing her cheek with renewed vigour, all the while throwing dirty looks at her guilty father. The moment is intimate, and Abby almost averts her eyes, but she remembers that she has changed both Clarke and Lexa before, and presses on.

Everything about them is soft and reverent. 

"Clarke," Lexa clears her throat. "Papa G did nothing wrong. I'm just emotional. And happy." 

Just like that, Clarke's cold demeanour towards her father falls. She chuckles before rising and practically straddles her fiancé. The mood brightens and Clarke sheepishly provides an apology for being so defensive, to which Jake just laughs and tackles the both of them into a hug.

 

They leave soon after, with promises of visits and skype calls (even though they live barely a mile away), as they've yet to inform the Woods of their engagement. Abby brings out the childhood photos when they are long gone, and expectedly, Jake produces the most tears as they reminisce old times. Back when their children fit in their arms, and demanded kisses for their bruises and scrapes. 

 

~

 

The 'wedding' is quite a disaster. Octavia's plastic sword gets confiscated, yet she continues to make loud war cries while brandishing an imaginary sword, and Raven gets into trouble for building her own fireworks. Lincoln makes up half the wedding vows and Murphy accidentally eats Lexa's ring-pop. It starts to rain in the middle of a very bad rendition of the wedding song, courtesy of Gustus, and Abby hopes and prays their actual wedding will not be as catastrophic. 

 

Clarke rummages through the attic for hours after school, before appearing all dusty and messy in front of her mother and practically drags her to Lexa's house. 

While eating cookies in the kitchen, Clarke produces the rings she found in the attic, and they have a simpler, quiet ceremony with home clothes and chocolate-stained mouths. The rings are too big for their tiny, pudgy fingers, and when Lexa giggles too hard her ring falls off.

They end up wearing the rings as necklaces, and when their first child is born, their rings are melted and made into an anklet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kinda eluded to something i read a really long time ago, i wonder if anyone noticed :/
> 
> [as always here's my very empty tag](http://elizanose.tumblr.com/tagged/cs-au) i m very lonely omg
> 
> thanks for putting up with this mess! :D


	5. Please don't shock me like this ever again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Imagine](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/148249382533/imagine-that-person-a-decides-to-send-person-b-a) that person A decides to send person B a picture of themselves next to a funny statue/really weird stuffed animal/the worlds most beautiful chocolate cake/whatever else with the caption “im leaving you i found someone else” thinking person B would find it hilarious, except they send the caption before the picture and the signal is bad so person B doesn’t see the picture, just the caption, and they start crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow okay erm i cant believe ive managed to be posting continuously for the past couple of days. me. a person with 20000 wips. a person who has no motivation. wow. okay. erm.
> 
> i guess this is not considered angst? idkidk i saw this prompt and i was like YAS hahaha  
> thanks for reading it anyway :D
> 
> i know i write a lot about the griffins, especially jake. but i just love them so much

**Clarke <3: **Hey Lex, im out with O n Raven rn but just text me whenever if u need anything <3

 **Heda Lexa:** Hi Clarke. No worries. I'll just head on over to your place and hang with Papa G for now. 

 **Clarke <3: **Oh babe! The wifi is down so just a heads up. love ya!

 **Heda Lexa:** Noted. Love you too.

 

~

 

A weekly habit, spending time with Jake while waiting for their blonde angel to return, Lexa has almost considered it tradition. 

As she stepped up to the doorstep, fiddling with her phone, Lexa notices the signal bar drop. But their neighbourhood has been experiencing connection difficulties lately, and so she shrugs it off. Jake iss there after all, ready with his books and knowledge. 

"Hey Papa," she greets, quiet as always, meeting Jake with a quick hug before being tugged into the house by the man. 

"Eyyy squirt, Clarke's not home yet. And the wifi is down. I'm sad." 

 

Quickly settling down in the reading room, one hand holding chocolate and the other a book, the both of them were snuggled on arm chairs. The peak of winter quickly approaches and with the fireplace roaring, the atmosphere is warm and snug. By the window, tea is steeping, and Lexa is content. Her official one year anniversary with Clarke is arriving soon and Lexa is content. Her family is happy and healthy and Lexa is content. Glancing at Jake, their eyes meet and he shoots her a grin that she returns. Winking, he pulls off one of his socks and throws it at her, missing terribly. 

Yes, Lexa is more than content. 

 

In the midst of reading, her phone buzzes, and Lexa jolts. Buried deep under blankets, the phone is about to transfer to voicemail when Lexa picks it up. 

"Hey," Clarke is breathless, and Lexa can almost see her girlfriend. Rosy cheeks and snowflakes sticking to her eyelashes, pretty as ever. The signal is fuzzy, and Lexa has to concentrate to understand, as the sound drifts in and out. "Whatcha up to?" 

"Just reading. Why?" 

"Nothing much. Listen," she says, solemn, "we have to talk. Later." Giggles flow through from around Clarke and Lexa is confused. 

Immediately, Lexa straightens. Did she do something wrong? Jake perks, and she avoids his worried eyes. Something is wrong. 

Barely a whisper slips from her mouth, and she voices her assent before Clarke tells her she has to go, and that she'll see her later. Seconds later, her phone buzzes again.

 **Clarke <3: **img.32731

 **Clarke <3: **im leaving you i found someone else

The image wouldn't load, and Lexa doesn't understand what just happened. She doesn't understand why and how her world just ended. Her phone slips from her grip and bounces on the carpet. Everything is too tight and small and Lexa can't breathe. Clarke is leaving her. Clarke doesn't want her anymore.

She vaguely realises that she is hyperventilating, but everything is turning numb. Jake appears in her line of sight but nothing is clear. Her head is swimming. She can see him speaking but her ears are ringing and nothing makes sense. 

Abruptly, she stands. 

"I just-I," she can't feel her lips anymore. "Maybe I should-I'm just going to go." Everything scatters to the ground, and Lexa stumbles, emotions held together with spit and tape. She just needs to make it home. Into her own bed. Only then can she break. 

It's too late. Jake pulls her into a hug and Lexa shatters. Deep down she hates herself for being so weak, but she's always been weak for her girlfr-Clarke. Jake doesn't prod, he doesn't push. He simply gathers her shaking body into his arms and focuses on calming her down, lowering them both to the floor, cradling her like he did when she was a child, like she is fragile and is the world. Lexa doesn't know if she wants him to understand that his daughter just shattered her, just destroyed her world with simple words. A sixteen year old murderer. Clarke, Lexa internally laughs, really commands death. Because what use is there to life without Clarke. It's bitter and sour and it hurts.

It's quite awkward. Lexa is lanky and all bones, jerky and pressed against Jake's fatherly embrace. He is humming something she remembers from her childhood - Clarke's favourite lullaby.  _Clarke hums it when stress and anxiety envelopes Lexa_. 

Moments pass before he prompts her. And with shaky breaths she tries her hardest to explain, before giving up and searches for her phone. Fumbling, trembling, Lexa ignores the miss calls from Clarke and shows Jake the messages. Just seeing the words triggers more tears but Jake hushes her. 

"There must be an explanation, kid," he says, "our Clarke wouldn't do that. She loves you." 

She struggles to pull air into her lungs, but Jake helps, and in that moment her phone rings. The vibrations are harsh in the silence, Lexa just stares at it despondently, and Jake picks it up. "Hello?"

"Hey babe," Clarke's voice is crackly but bright. "Babe? Are you there?" There is more crackling and Jake deposits her on the arm chair closest to the fireplace, before slipping out of the room. She can hear his voice travel across the house, but it's muffled and Lexa tunes it out, curling up into herself.

The last thing she hears is quiet laughter and sniffling before black coats her vision and numbs her consciousness. 

 

~

 

When Lexa comes to, she feels a familiar figure curled up by her side. It's a heady feeling, snug and warm, and tight - because armchairs are not meant to be used for naps for two. For a second she doesn't remember and everything is fine. The figure stirs, and Lexa stiffens. Quickly, she attempts to stand, but the figure tightens their embrace. It's a slow shift, and when Lexa is turned towards Clarke, it feels like first times and beginnings. And endings. Clarke's smile is subtle, and guilty, and her hand unconsciously reaches up to traces Clarke's features, stopping on the beauty mark just above her lip. This action prompts a quirk of her lips and everything is so soft. 

Her throat is dry and lips are cracked, but still Lexa needs to know. She whispers a "Hey..." and watches Clarke's expression dip into a tiny frown. 

"Before you say anything I need to tell you that I'm really sorry and like," Clarke speaks quickly. She looks like she's on the brink of laughter, or anger, or a breakdown. Or maybe it's Lexa.

"Like. I love you, okay? I love you so much but I hate you, like. Right now. You could have called me. Heck, you could have texted back. I thought it was hilarious when I sent that photo. Do you know how embarrass and guilty I felt when dad picked up the phone and told me you broke down?" Clarke's breathing is harsh, and Lexa is only slightly confused. Clarke's trembling lips makes her want to kiss her and Lexa's brain is slow after naps. 

"I'm... sorry?" she mumbles, too enraptured by the movement of colours of Clarke's eyes. It's stormy and a total contrast from the happy golden of Clarke's hair. 

A watery giggle tumbles from Clarke's lips and their faces are so close together. So close. Clarke is so pretty, even when she's upset. 

"Baby, no. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." From her periphery, she sees Clarke pull up an image on her phone, shoving it right in her face. When her eyes manage to focus, Lexa sees a pixelated Clarke hugging what seems to be a giant pack of pop-tarts. "Look."

Oh. 

"Oh." 

"Oh," Clarke mirrors. 

Her chest feels significantly lighter. But she's still sleepy, and so, this time with less hesitation, Lexa snuggles into her girlfriend. She feels Clarke brushing her lips on her forehead as she buries her face in Clarke's neck. Everything is soft. 

"Please don't shock me like this ever again." Her command is an attempted seriousness, but Lexa is too light, and it comes out as muffled laughter. 

" _Sha, heda._ "

 

~

 

After their nap, they awaken to Jake's eager expression, and after a quick explanation, he simply chortles and ruffles their hair. Abby is slightly less amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seeeeeeee, there's no angst whatsoever in this story. i think. idk. i need more fluff in my life. it's mostly just like a sweet form of sadness, yknow? 
> 
> [hit my tag up anytime pls](http://elizanose.tumblr.com/tagged/cs-au) its so empty and im so lonely


	6. We're really doing it, huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa baby!!!!
> 
> It's a soft clexa moment in the morning. Everything is golden and soooft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihihi i still cant believe im still posting lol but im just here with a short ass drabble and to tell you guys (not that anyone cares) that i have a shit load of assignments and a script due on friday and monday so i may or may not disappear :/:/
> 
> also like someone did a [little something something on tumblr](http://letskrisztatiszta.tumblr.com/post/149042744032/marry-me-lexa-a-blush-blooms-across-of-lexas) and i had to take 10 years to breathe and not cry. thank you so much im kinda rolling in my grave rn

The sun is slowly creeping up in the horizon, rays seeping through curtains and casting a golden aura on the two sleeping bodies snuggled together. Bare torsos peek from the sheets, as a tan hand gently caresses creamy skin. 

A quiet snuffle, shifting bodies and stretching limbs. Clarke's immediate reaction after waking is to possessively wind her arm around Lexa's waist, her hand resting upon the slight bump. 

"We're really doing this, huh?" Her thumb traces circles on Lexa's belly, while she presses her face into wild brown hair, breathing in the unique scent that is so Lexa. It's grounding and elevating. Soothing. Loving. 

"Yes, Clarke," Lexa agrees, twisting in her embrace to face Clarke. It's hard to hide the sparkling eyes, the smooth, shiny skin, or the amused quirk of her lips. Clarke can barely feel the bump against her skin, but they just went for an ultrasound the day before, and their baby,  _their baby_ , is growing in Lexa and Clarke feels so enraptured and proud. 

 

Hormones are on an all-time-high, but her morning sickness has stopped, and Lexa considers that an accomplishment. 

 

In that moment Lexa shifts, the sun rays hits her flawless skin and shines on her hair, and Clarke is stunned. She's always stunned. But Lexa is positively glowing and so Clarke voices her appreciation through open mouth kisses along Lexa's jaw, hands wandering and fingers fluttering. Slowing when Lexa gasps and sinks deeper into the bed. Everything is soft and playful. It's bright and light and there's a surge in Clarke's heart thumping and building.

"Clarke," she gasps, breathless, "Clarke stop."

Lexa is half squirmy and half pliant, but Clarke ceases her actions immediately, eyes worried and roaming, searching for hurt and pain. 

"What is it babe? What is it, are you hurt, ar-"

"Claarke." The enunciation of her name gets to her, and Clarke stops mid rant when Lexa chuckles and noses her neck.

"I just gotta pee." With that, Lexa presses a final kiss and rises from the bed. She's elegant and graceful, all lines and softness, and Clarke unabashedly stares at her wife's naked back as she slips into the bathroom.

Sighing, and slightly aching, Clarke settles back into her pillows and attempts to fall back asleep, but fails when she realises with a huff that she needs her wife with her. It's a tedious process, drifting in and out of consciousness while listening out for Lexa, but she needn't wait for long because soon after her sigh Lexa returns. The bed sinks slightly and Lexa practically fits herself into the crevices of Clarke's waiting body, limbs hooked and bodies pressing. The weight of Lexa is a comfortable presence, and her soft breaths on Clarke's neck even more so. Her arms wind around Lexa's waist once again, fingers tracing the tattoo on her back as she finally embraces sleepville. 

"Clarke," she hears Lexa's sigh, and hums her assent. 

"My boobs are getting bigger."

"Hmm."

"They itch."

"That's great, Lex."

"Claaarke," Lexa whines, earning a tiny groan from her. 

"I love your boobs." She nudges Lexa slightly with her cheek, and continues, "I'll itch them for you later babe. Sleep now." She feels more than hears the laughter that Lexa lets out, and they settle.

 

The silence is peaceful, and Clarke is almost asleep when she has a sudden thought. 

"I wanna name our baby 'Clexa'. Lex. Lexa? Babe? I wanna name them 'Clexa'." 

But Lexa has fallen asleep, breathing steady and cuddled against Clarke. 

 

~

 

They do not name their child 'Clexa'. But to Lexa's disappointment, neither do they name their child 'Clarke'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeaa sorry it's kinda short but wow clexa pregnancy + soft mornings. yas. 
> 
> as always, pls [hit me up](http://elizanose.tumblr.com/) and [here's my empty tag](http://elizanose.tumblr.com/tagged/cs-au) lol
> 
> THNKS FOR PUTTING UP WITH MY WORD JUMBLES
> 
> peace.


End file.
